


Does Link Gay?

by Gay_bee_keeper1234



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_bee_keeper1234/pseuds/Gay_bee_keeper1234
Summary: Does Link Gay????





	1. Chapter 1

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Shadow Link:Shadow

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tracks:okay but do we gay???

Time:Some of us yes

Legend:I definitely do

Warriors:Nope

Twilight:I call bullshit

Wild:we'll find who you're gay for warriors just you wait!!

Wind:yeah!

Sky:it'd probably be someone he sees on a regular basis??

Past:or fights ;)

Tracks:oooooh yeah fights ;)

Warriors:me:*doesn't want to tell y'all anything*  
Tracks and past:*already knows and are little assholes bout it*  
Time:*knows but is not*

Time:oh yeah definitely would be someone he fights

Warriors:I take it back you're worse than the both of em together

Time:oh I know

Vio:please stop

Blue:continue please

Red:it's like a one of those TV shows!!

Green:yes exactly

Warriors:*softly but with feeling*shut the fuck up before I cry and then kill y'all

Wild:anyways I miss my amazing fish bf  
Wild:wait fuck

Warriors:pffft I'm telling him ya said fish bf

Wild:Fuck

*Warriors has added sidon*

Sidon:huh??

Wild:fUCK

Sidon:Link don't say that!!

Wild:frik

Sidon:thank you!! :)

Wild:your welcome

Sky:so soft

*Warriors has changed Sidon name to fish bf*

Fish bf:Oh!!! This name is nice thank you warriors!

Warriors:who the fuck allowed this sunshine boy to come into Wilds life?? Bc I'd like to thank em for allowing our boy to have this sunshine boy in his sad sad life

Wild:akfhak

Vio:that's it you're all dead

Warriors:fjjsjakak

Tracks:RUN GAYS RUN

Past:ilysm pls never change you perfect angel


	2. Link Does Gay

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Shadow Link:Shadow

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legend:GUYS WARRIORS GAY HE GAY FOR FJSFAJDHSK

warriors:m'sorry what was that legend??

Wind:omfg he friking dead!!

Wild:warriors likesdahjdbaj

Time:these boys need to stop before they're all dead

Twilight:jokes on him I'm already dead inside! Anyways he wants to fucdjbsbama

Sky:I'm scared

Warriors:as ya should be :)

Fish bf:is it always like this??

Time:I'm afraid so

Tracks:he likefnsNna

Past:someone reddhsfbka

Warriors:m'think the fuck not ya trick ass bitches

Wind:warriors are you okay??

Warriors:mentally and emotionally? No  
physically? Yes

Vio:is anyone here actually ever okay??

Blue:nah we're always hurt 

Red:or sad

Green:probably should get some help

Time:probably

Fish bf:do

Warriors:nah m'good I got my jokes and my sarcasm to help me though it

Fish bf:that,,,,that's not good

Warriors:eh

Fish bf:I've never been so worried before for random people in my life please get some actual help

Warriors:,,,,,,maybe

Fish bf:thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls feel free to tell m'how y'all feel bout this!!


	3. Link Gay Much?

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Shadow Link:Shadow

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wind:I find him!

Warriors:*softly but with so much feelings* m'brother pls no

Wind:but 

Warriors:pls no don't do this to me

Legend:fuck it I'm doing it stuffer bitch

*Legend has added Vogla*

Warriors:FUCK WHY WHO WHEN HOW WHERE!?

Legend:lol rip

Vogla:great now I have to read texts from more than one Link

Warriors:I'm??don't ya like me???

Vogla:perhaps,perhaps not

Warriors:that's fair

Time:warriors are you okay there??

Warriors:nah

Twilight:how do you ever??

Warriors:idk dude his a great fight????

Wild:fuck*

Warriors:djdjaajjak AK

Vogla:who are you taking about??

Sky:you

Vogla:in that case we've never fucked

Warriors:yup never :)

Tracks: ;)

Warriors:no

Past: ;)

Warriors:nOpE

Fish bf:oh hello new friend!!

Warriors:pure boi 

Wild:I have a need for attention

Fish bf:!!!!!

Warriors:blessed

Vio:Disappointed But Not Surprised ™

Blue:stop

Red: :(

Green:damn

Warriors:since we here in m'world Vogla wanna fight??

Vogla:yes,I was meaning to ask.

Warriors:sweet


	4. Link bitch much?

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Shadow Link:Shadow

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warriors:fuck y'all

Fish bf:what happened??

Warriors:one time I ask for y'all not to fuck around and y'all FUCK AROUND!?

legend:to be fair we kinda thought your story's of your world weren't 100% true

Warriors:the only people who listened were time past tracks twilight and Four! The rest of y'all didn't and almost got killed!

Sky:but we didn't you got to us all in time

Warriors:oh and what if I hadn't? Y'all would be dead I knew it was a mistake to take y'all to battle when ya can't even fellow rules!

Fish bf:I understand why you're mad warriors but please give them some slack!

Warriors:Oh I most definitely am giving em slack if I knew it would hurt ya I would have em fight Volga,Zelda,Luna and me!

Fish bf:oh dear well are you in wilds and I world??

Warriors:now we are

Fish bf:I see!  
Fish bf:Will you all come to my kingdom I have some words for Wild!!

Wild:ah shit let's not

Warriors:pack ya shit we're leaving now

Wild:fffffffffuck!

Vogla:I don't know why but I've a feeling this is going to end badly

Warriors:oh it most likely will :)

Vogla:never do that again I don't trust it

Warriors: :)

Vogla:Link please stop

Warriors: ;)

Vogla:next time I see you I'm killing you

Warriors:pLeAsE pUt Me OuTtA mY sUfFeRiNg

Vogla:we've talked about this 

Warriors:ya no fun :/

Past:shipshipshipship

Tracks:*softly* you fucked up dude

Past:*softly* yeah I know dude

Warriors:*softly* Murder Time Dudes UwU

Past:ah well fuck

Tracks:please don't ;-;

Warriors:fine bc you're soft boi whom I like

Vogla:just say love

Warriors:nope I said it once and almost got stabbed in the eye never again

Fish bf:a,,,are you going to be okay??

Warriors:yes.

Time:no none of us will be okay in the long run.

Fish bf:ah


	5. A/N [edited]

Any suggestions on what to do next?? I'd appreciate it if y'all could give some! Besides it'll bee fun to see what y'all would like

A few ideas I have but would like to know how y'all feel:

•trans/genderfluid Warriors

•Trans wild

•trans past

•non-binary tracks

•ace any one

•all of 'four' and shadow link dating?


	6. Link Does Cry

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Shadow Link:Shadow

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warriors:Hhhhh

Tracks:So you find it??

Warriors:yes...it was horrible why was that there??

Tracks:I dropped it sorry :(

Warriors:it's fine ya perfect baby child

Tracks: :)

Past:pls don't take my bff

Warriors:aren't we all bff??

Past:and I opp-

Sky:why are you guys awake still??

Past:crap!!

Tracks:Fuck

Warriors:Shit

Wild:bitch

Twilight:whore

Wild:Ass!

Vio:omg shut up!

Green:guys you woke Vio up when we just got to sleep

Blue:and red

Green:omg and red you monsters!

Blue:they must pay

Green:yes they must let's go blue!

Blue:I got some ideas Green!

Vio:wait what? Fine leave the bed cold guess I'll just cuddle with Red then

Red:awww Vio you do lov my cuddles

Vio:shut go back to sleep

Red:kayyyy

Time:all of you go to sleep

Wind:night again

Past:they're all go my dudes

Tracks:yessssssss

Warriors:let's go my bitches!

Legend:stfu and go to sleep you dumbasses

Warriors:we should our own chat 

Past:yes

Tracks:mhm

Vogla:Link's go to sleep especially you warriors

Warriors:Kiss my ass Vogla!

Tracks:oooh!

Vogla:I'll do you one better next time we meet.

Warriors:w....what??

Vogla:goodnight.

Warriors:BITCH WHAT DO YA MEAN!?

Past:I think he wants to fuck you

Warriors:noo he doesn't....right??

Tracks:he does

Past:yup

Warriors:o...oh 

Past:I think we broke him

Tracks:fuck


	7. Bottom Link? Yes Please!

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Shadow Link:Shadow

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past/Bottom #3

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors/Bottom #1  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks/Bottom #2

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bottom #1:why are we all named bottom and then a number?

Bottom #2:bc it's the truth?

Bottom #1:not a bottom tho??

Bottom #3:to Volga you are

Bottom #1:djwkdjwkfbfns   
Bottom #1:I COULD TOP HIM IF I WANTED TO!!!!!

Bottom #3:no you couldn't

Bottom #2:maybe if he let's you

Bottom #1:wow that hurts guys I trusted ya and what do y'all do with m'trust? Break it!

Bottom #2:sorry bottom #1

Bottom #3:yeah sorry bottom #1

Bottom #1:......I hate y'all

Bottom #2:lies

Bottom #3:don't lie you love us

Bottom #1:ugh

Bottom #2:we love you 2

Bottom #3:yeah we do <3

Bottom #2:<3

Bottom #1:.......<3

Bottom #2:!!!!!

Bottom #3:Omg he did it 

Bottom #1:it's not a big deal

Bottom #2:oh we know we just love making you mad :3

Bottom #3:keeps you from being sad :3

Bottom #1:oh fuck m'love y'all best Bois

Bottom #2: do sfsakkfb

Bottom #3:thank


	8. Link no! Link yeS!

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Shadow Link:Shadow

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past/Bottom #3

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf/Sharkyboy

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors/Bottom #1  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks/Bottom #2

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warriors:Oh would ya look at this

Legend:???

*Warriors has added Ravio*

Legend:ah

Ravio:Hello!!!

Past:RAVIO MY FAVORITE BUNNY!!!!!

Ravio:Only one person calls me their favorite bunny.....BIG SISTER!? HELLO I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!!!

Past:sorry about that how've you been??

Ravio:oh I've been great!

*Past has changed Ravio's name to Bunny bf*

Bunny bf:????

Past:shhhh don't question small bunny

Tracks:hello new person named Ravio

Bunny bf:Hello!!

Warriors:Bunny bf? Cute it suits ya 

Legend:It does

Warriors:Something ya wanna say Legend?

Legend:nope!

Warriors:really now?~

Legend:is this pay back??

Warriors:oh ya bet! But it's only the beginning m'friendo~

Legend:Warriors no

Past:Warriors yes

Tracks:Warriors yes

Warriors:warriors yes ;)

Legend: fuck-


	9. Vio is gayest Link?

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Shadow Link:Shadow

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past/Bottom #3

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf/Sharkyboy

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors/Bottom #1  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks/Bottom #2

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vio:Why is Ravio here who added him????

Red:oh no

Green:Whoever added him beware Vio can and will end you

Blue:so will we 

Warriors:why?

Vio:warriors did you add him?

Warriors:maybe

Legend:he did

Vio:hmm okay warriors stay where you are 

Red:wait no warriors run away Vio is crazy when it comes to Ravio his is Vio's favorite run while you still have legs!

Warriors:okay?? Oh shit I see him gtg

Time: he'll be missed

Bunny bf:oh jeez....

Blue: warriors will be fine

Green:yeah Vio won't hurt him....much

Past:I got him don't worry Ravio 

Bunny bf:oh thank you big sister!!

Past:so soft!!

Red:does this mean past is Vio daughter???

Green:idk

Blue:^^^^^^

Vio:maybe maybe not

Past:pls become my mom and or dad

Vio:hmmmm

Bunny bf:please do!!!!

Vio:maybe I'll think about it

Bunny bf:yay!!

Past:soft,,,,


	10. The family gay

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio/soft mom  
Blue/soft uncle #2  
Red/soft uncle #3  
Green/soft uncle #1  
Shadow Link:Shadow/soft dad

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past/Bottom #3/soft daughter

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf/Sharkyboy

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors/Bottom #1  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks/Bottom #2

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf/soft son  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Soft bunny has added past*

Soft son:Hello big sister!!

Past:I love this already

Soft son:well everyone say hello and who you are!!

Soft uncle #1:hey past it's green

Soft uncle #2:sup it's blue

Soft uncle #3:hi it's red!!!

Past:c,,,cute

Soft dad:guess that leaves me and Vio

Past:does that mean Vio is the mom???

Soft dad:yeah I'm shadow Link or just shadow 

Past:nice nice 

Soft mom:and I'm Vio that's that you're part of the family now welcome to the shit show

Past:thanks

*Soft son has changed past name to soft daughter*

Soft daughter:I'm not soft but sure go off

Soft dad:so the family is complete now that we have a daughter

Soft daughter:cool hope you guys don't mind me crying here at like 2 in the morning bc I hate myself

Soft mom:yeah she'll fit in here great

Soft dad:no one minds

Soft daughter:sweet

Soft uncle #1:are you okay??

Soft daughter:I have so much self hate 

Soft uncle #2:huh

Soft uncle #3:then we'll give you all the love you deserve!!!!!

Soft son:yeah!!!!!

Soft daughter:which is none

Soft dad:yeah this one's my favorite anyways kid you deserve all the love and one way or another they will give you their love just go with it

Soft daughter:sure dad


	11. Is Link okay? Probably not.

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio/soft mom  
Blue/soft uncle #2  
Red/soft uncle #3  
Green/soft uncle #1  
Shadow Link:Shadow/soft dad

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past/Bottom #3/soft daughter

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf/Sharkyboy

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors/Bottom #1  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks/Bottom #2

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf/soft son  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bunny bf:I'm so happy to be included!!

Past:and we're so happy that you're include as well!

Bunny bf:big sister your so nice!

Past:no I'm not!

Tracks:oh is it love past time?

Warriors:I believe it is!

Past:no it is not!!

Warriors:she's the best girl you could ever met super strong could kill me in my sleep gotta say live for it

Tracks:she's my best friend and god is she one of the most beautiful womanz ever!!

Time:she's very smart

Twilight:very unpredictable at times which comes in handy

Wild:can and has made a whole become pudding in her hands

Wind:super sweet!!

Legend:sharp eye sight

Sky:has made grown man cry for mistreating us

Blue:very fast

Red:knows how to blend in with anyone and the shadows!!

Green:has a heart of gold

Vio:very sneaky

Sharkyboy:very open-minded and willing to learn new things

Vogla:can make anything into a weapon don't think I didn't see what you did with that tree branch

Vio:oh one sec

*Vio has add shadow*

Shadow:I was told it's love past hour so she's so cute like seriously I'd die for her and I've known her for a die

Past:guys please I'm not all that

Bunny bf:that's it me and you are going to cuddle get over here rn

Past:yes sir!

Warriors:can tracks and I join?

Bunny bf:of course!

Tracks: sweet!


	12. Oh past honey no

A Link To The Past:Past/Bottom #3/soft daughter

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors/Bottom #1

Spirit Tracks:Tracks/Bottom #2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bottom #3:why'd you say that you assholes!

Bottom #1:bc we love ya?

Bottom #2:it's true what everyone said!!

Bottom #3:is not

Bottom #1:girl you literally made a whole town become pudding in ya hands in under ten minutes

Bottom #2:it was quite impressive to see

Bottom #3:it wasn't all that

Bottom #1:ya need to love your self more

Bottom #3:no fuck self love why don't you love yourself more and then we'll talk!

Bottom #2:she's got you there

Bottom #1:The Three Self Hating Lonely Gays

Bottom #2:yes

Bottom #3:it's true but you shouldn't say it

Bottom #2:yeah uncalled for bro

Bottom #1:it's true and m'should totally said it


	13. Damn Link back at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bby is here💕
> 
> Name is not joke he is lost and gay basically lives in the woods and is our true soft wild child

Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask:Time

Four Swords:Four;  
Vio/soft mom  
Blue/soft uncle #2  
Red/soft uncle #3  
Green/soft uncle #1  
Shadow Link:Shadow/soft dad

Skyward Sword:Sky

Twilight Princess:Twilight

A Link To The Past:Past/Bottom #3/soft daughter

The Wind Waker:Wind

Breath Of The Wild:Wild  
Sidon:Fish bf/Sharkyboy

Hyrule Warriors:Warriors/Bottom #1  
Vogla:Dragon bf

Spirit Tracks:Tracks/Bottom #2

A Link Between World's;  
Link:Legend

Ravio:Bunny bf/soft son

1st/2nd Loz:  
Hyrule:Lost And Gay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*bunny bf has added Lost And Gay*

Lost And Gay:?

Bunny bf:Hyrule this is the chat I told you about everyone here is super nice!

Lost And Gay:mhm

Bunny bf:@everyone this is Hyrule He doesn't talk much! 

Legend:where'd you find him??

Bunny bf:.....in the woods fighting a bunch of wolves

Legend:why?

Bunny bf:.............for food?

Lost And Gay:No 

Bunny bf:then idk! But his really sweet and I love him already!

Tracks:thats nice but um idk if this is safe?

Bunny bf:it is safe he won't do anything unless you get to close!

Warriors:and ya know this how?

Bunny bf:......next question!

Vio:no I'd like to know as well.

Bunny bf:ummmmm

Lost And Gay:Got to close I attacked thinking he was bad

Bunny bf:he stopped before he did anything bad!! But...won't stop following me around it's kinda cute like a little kid!!

Twilight:not this again

Past:hmmm come back I wish 2 meet him

Lost And Gay:?

Time:Please do


End file.
